


A Happy Accident

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Rodneyaccidentlycrashes the puddlejumper.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Happy Accident  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 295  
>  **Summary:** Rodney _accidently_ crashes the puddlejumper.  
>  **A/N:** written for eriah211 for fandom_stocking

“Are you okay?” John’s voice was laced with concern as he quickly shut down the puddlejumper’s controls.

“Yeah” Rodney admitted softly. The only thing on him that hurt was his pride. “I told you I wasn’t going to be good at flying this thing.”

John stood up and peered out the window at their surroundings. Rodney had somehow managed to crash in the most optimal part of the island. There was plenty of fresh fruit hanging from the trees in abundance at the edge of the clearing in case one became snackish; while crystal blue water lapped at the white sandy beach enticing one to play in the welcoming surf. All in all it was the perfect spot for a romantic tryst. He arched an eyebrow. “Did you plan this?”

“What?” _How dare John accuse of him of doing something so... He would never risk their lives like this._ Rodney narrowed his eyes. “It was an accident.”

A doubtful look crossed John’s face but he didn’t want to belabor the point. If Rodney didn’t want to admit to what... 

His thoughts trailed off as Rodney interrupted him.

“I didn’t crash on purpose. It was an accident.” Rodney all but snarled at John before he quickly brightened as a thought occurred to him. _There was no reason he and John couldn’t take advantage of the situation. After all it would be hours before help would arrive._

“An accident?” John repeated quietly, not that he really cared at this moment. He was already planning on the things they could do to pass the time.

Rodney tried to keep the smile of his face as he nodded his head. It was a happy accident but still an accident, one he would have to learn to make more often.


End file.
